


dazed

by yeehonk



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Non-Binary Linhardt, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeehonk/pseuds/yeehonk
Summary: Sleepy days of muddled dreams leaves one dazed.
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	dazed

**Author's Note:**

> this was specifically written as a meme prompt from an mfrp i am in so it is 1. short 2. set within the setting of the mfrp! so the reference to "this city" means the city of the mfrp, and the two are away from home knowingly. hope this is still enjoyable out of that context because i had great fun writing this and wanted to share it!

As much of Linhardt’s time was spent asleep, it was often hard to determine what was and was not a moment between rests and what might be a dream. There were so many dreams of the mundane, dreams of spending the time in the peace of laying on a field and basking in the sun, dreams of attending events with friends and going about them with smiles upon their faces and not a qualm to be had. Dreams like these, when had back home, were easy to distinguish from the harsh realities. The wars they were engaged in made it easy to tell when a false peace was found. That was the unfortunate truth.

But here? In a place that was free from those terrors? It was much harder to determine. Even faces they hadn’t seen since coming to the city couldn’t help determine whether or not if the events were fantastical or otherwise. Because they could have shown up. They _could_ be in the city now, living with them. Going to the events, spending time together. Living a peace they all deserved.

It sometimes made them go through their days in a haze.

This would be one of them. And it must have been evident in their expression, as Claude waved a hand in front of their face to garner their attention. Blinking twice, they turned slowly to look at him, eyes a bit owlish as he looked back with a raised brow and half smile.

_“What’s up sleepyhead, dozing off while we research?”_

“Sorry,” they sighed out, closing their eyes to stretch a bit before reopening them. “My sleep schedule has been a bit off lately. It’s impossible to get any rest when I can’t tell if I’m asleep or not.”

The answer seemed to bring more questions, and before Claude could ask any of them they cut in with an answer. “My dreams have been too reflective of the real world. It’s hard to tell at times where they end, and my day begins.”

_“Can’t say I’ve had that issue before,”_ he responded, giving a slight shrug before his cheek came to rest in his palm as he leaned on the table. _“Why not try pinching yourself awake? Age old tell tale way to know.”_

“What, cause myself pain to wake myself,” they scrunched their nose at the thought. “I’d rather not.”

_“Well how about this.”_

As Claude spoke, he had begun to lean forward, and Linhardt recognized easily what he was referring to. Meeting him half way there, they leaned in as well so that their lips met. The kiss was nothing special, and in fact it felt almost like nothing at all. _Ah_ , the thought was near instant, _so this is—_

_“Hey, Linhardt, wake up won’t you?”  
_

Blinking awake, they sat up in their chair, yawning and stretching as they let the sleep exit their body. Opening their eyes fully, they looked over at Claude, who was staring at them, pen in hand that had been used to poke at them seconds prior.

“What were we discussing, again?” The question was asked in earnest as they looked down at the book their head was laid on, trying to figure out what it was even about. “Sorry, I’ve been having trouble sleeping lately. Can’t tell my dreams from reality a bit.”

“Oh really,” he asked, interest piqued from their words, apparently. “So what was this dream then, were you asleep in the library just like now? Was I in it?”

Giving a warm smile in response to the questions, they couldn’t help but laugh. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

They accepted the smile given in return before the two returned to their work, exchanging theories and information. And while the work and company kept them alert, their thoughts kept drifting back to the dream, and eyes kept trailing to the other’s lips.

Ah well, perhaps another day they would learn what that kiss felt like.


End file.
